Carry Me
by W0lv35-0f-L16h7
Summary: Royal AU. Astrid was a princess, but she leaked information to the other side of the war they were in. Even though the information was false to some degree and because of that they won the battle and ultimately the war, that little detail apparently doesn't matter as her sentence is passed. Cover art by wlop. No longer a One-shot


**Hey! This is a bit different from my normal fanfictions, its kindof a Songfic, based off of the song Carry Me by Eurielle. Just type that in to Google, and it will pop up with this cover image, where I got the inspiration.**

 **Anyway, Herego.**

* * *

The princess walked up the stairs to the king proudly and to the stand. She stood at her full height before the King, piercing blue eyes staring down his. The people, her people, were down below throwing taunts, insults and boos at the princess. She kneeled, bowing her head.

"Astrid Hofferson. You have been accused of treason and espionage. Do you deny it?"

Even though what her father said was not entirely true, she did not want to go through this conversation, this argument really, again, especially not with the entire kingdom to witness it.

"No."

Her father looked down at her with sorrowful eyes. "Then you are guilty." He said after a long pause, voice low and hoarse with emotion. "Go. And Thor forbid you ever return." And he turned away.

One of the soldiers came and replaced her simple silver weaved crown with another, more intricate and beautiful. But it was not a gift. It was a curse, telling everyone everywhere she went that she had been disowned by the King of Berk himself.

Her dragon was being dragged away to be killed so she could not find it and get her revenge if she ever wanted it.

She stood, tears filling her eyes and turned to walk down the steps and out of the gates of her kingdom.

The people still continued to taunt and jeer at her, some even throwing fruit and rocks, but she did nothing. She walked proudly, keeping a stiff upper lip with her hands neatly folded and held in front of her stomach.

As she stepped down the last step, a single tear slipped down her cheek as she paused, but she didn't look back.

And neither did her father.

Instead she looked at the castle where she saw her mother and sister watching her banishment from afar.

More people began throwing things at her, whether it be loaves of bread, pieces of fruit or rocks, it didn't matter. She turned away from the castle and continued to walk in the pathway that the soldiers made for her, keeping the people from rushing her somewhat.

It was one soldier in particular who she knew who would be watching with great sorrow.

He was her best friend, and she had saved him more than once as well. He was one of the Dragon Riders, a squad of knights created to protect the princess and he was the leader.

She was broken out of her thoughts when a rock hit her in the temple, knocking her down.

"Princess!" she heard a voice call her.

It was him.

The hit didn't draw blood, but it was very painful. The knight, Hiccup was his name, scolded the one who threw the rock, saying, "By what authority do you have throwing rocks at royalty?"

"She's a trai'or! She ain't royalty anymore!"

"She is still royalty as long as she is in these gates! You should all treat her as such!"

The people didn't listen to Hiccup, even though he was basically second in command. Hiccup helped Astrid gather her bearings and get to her feet, making sure she didn't have a concussion. She smiled weakly at him and said, "Dragon Rider, will you walk with me?"

"Of course, Princess."

She continued to walk, and he held his cape up around her and help up his shield, protecting her from the food and other items they threw at her. His dragon, a Night Fury followed behind, and whenever people tired to rush them and threw multiple things, he growled at them, bearing his teeth at them.

He stayed with her, and talked with her about minor things, protecting her, like a Dragon Rider should, until the very last moment.

They made it to the gate, and Astrid turned to him. "My time has come, Dragon Rider."

"Don't worry, Your Highness. I will clear your name."

Astrid chuckled sadly. "The damage has already been done."

"But where will you go?"

"That is only for me to know."

"Then I will follow you for the rest of my days."

"No. Stay here. Do what you must. Protect the princess."

Hiccup looked confused. Astrid reminded him, "My sister still needs you. Do your duty."

"But, what about the covenant? I made a blood covenant with you. A covenant cannot be broken."

"That covenant has already been broken, and it was not just with me, it was with the entire Hofferson family. I was just a representative."

"No, you weren't. The covenant was to protect you. Protect the Heir to the throne. I am coming with you." He took off his helmet.

Astrid smiled. "Oh, my noble Hiccup." She gently cupped his cheek and wiped away the single tear that fell, then kissed him. "With a covenant, whatever is mine becomes yours, and whatever is yours becomes mine. My sister is now your sister, and now your responsibility and Heir to the throne. You will stay here. That is an order."

"Since when have we, _I_ , ever followed orders?"

"You _will_ follow this one."

Astrid stood at her full height took of one of her rings, the one on her left hand. "Here. A gift to remember me by." She took his hand, placed it there and closed it.

He looked at the rings and back up at her and she said, "May you be honored in the halls of Valhalla," and she bowed low, knee touching the ground. He also bowed at the waist, standing only when she did.

"Gods bless you on your travels, Your Highness."

Another one of the Dragon riders brought Astrid's horse, face sober, while a different rider brought her a cloak with a cape and a shawl. Hiccup helped her mount her horse and she smiled.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Hiccup asked again, looking at the remaining crowd she had to go through.

"No, Hiccup," she said firmly, "What I do next I must do it alone." She looked around her where the Dragon Riders gathered to bid her farewell.

"May the Gods bless you," She said quietly. "May the Gods bless you all!" She put on her hood and rode into the angry crowd, never to be seen again.

* * *

 **There you go! That's the end! Tell me if you want this as more than a one-shot, I have quite a bit of background for this.**

 **~WA3**


End file.
